


Headcanon ask: Hardy & Rose

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Headcanon Ask Game [6]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: My responses to "send me a ship and I'll tell you who..." (Hardy and Rose edition)





	Headcanon ask: Hardy & Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlinhendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlinhendo/gifts).



• **who hogs the duvet** \- Rose “bed head” Tyler. Hardy learns early on that you don’t come between Rose and her sleep. He tried burrowing into her blanket burrito once, but the growl she emitted when his cold feet touched hers had him scrambling nearly off the bed. Now he makes sure to leave a spare on a chair next to his side of the bed for when Rose inevitably steals all the blankets in the middle of the night.  
• **who texts/rings to check how their day is going** \- Rose checks up on Hardy often throughout the day. She’s relatively new to the area and doesn’t yet have an extensive network of friends, so she’ll send a text when she’s feeling lonely. At first, he was mildly irritated - he’s a grown adult, if he doesn’t want to eat lunch that’s his business - but when he realizes why she texts him so much, he makes an effort to suggest meeting for lunch at the little cafe across the street. He eats and she gets out of the house. A win win for them both.  
• **who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts** \- Rose. She listens even when she doesn’t seem like she is and always surprises him with things he wants. Hardy hates having to buy presents and gets very anxious about it. After Rose’s last two relationships, she is shocked that he thought to even buy her flowers (not to mention the wine and chocolates). Her huge smile at his thoughtfulness has warmth spreading throughout his chest. After that first date, he stresses less about buying Rose gifts and he finds that he often sees things at the shops he thinks she might like. And she always does.  
• **who gets up first in the morning** \- Hardy. He has a job that requires lots of early mornings. Rose works part time and so very rarely does she need to be up as early as Hardy, but she does try and join him for breakfast before he has to leave.  
• **who suggests new things in bed** \- At the beginning, they are both very shy around each other. Hardy had been coming off a 10 year dry spell and Rose had recently left a very toxic relationship - both experiences had done a number on their self esteem. After they had been together for a while and felt totally comfortable with each other, Rose started wanting to experiment and try new things. Hardy is more than happy to comply and to let her take the lead in their sex life.  
• **who cries at movies** \- They both have been known to shed a tear. Rose typically cries when it involves an animal, while Hardy cries when it involves a kid being murdered.  
• **who gives unprompted massages** \- Rose loves touching Hardy and frequently gives him a massage at the end of a hard day. In bed, however, Hardy loves running his fingers over Rose’s naked back when they’re spending a lazy afternoon in bed. He’ll often give her an impromtu massage and it’ll either end with her falling asleep in bliss or them making love.  
• **who fusses over the other when they’re sick** \- Rose hates that Hardy doesn’t take care of himself and it affects his health. She is definitely a fusser, and tries to get him to sleep and eat regularly. When Rose gets sick, Hardy doesn’t handle it well, and Rose has to talk him down. He is very good about pampering her. Goes out to get her favorite foods and rubs her feet and makes sure she has plenty to read. He, also, for once, calls to check in on her on those days.  
• **who gets jealous easiest** \- Rose’s history with Jimmy is hard to overcome and she thinks that women are trying to pull her detective. He is embarrassed to tell her that women in Broadchurch don’t think of him like that - most consider him a knob and a bastard. She can’t believe it, because she has eyes and he is gorgeous and sweet and kind and the most amazing man she’s ever met. “Must not have met many men.” She swats his chest and drags him home and they shag half the night.  
• **who has the most embarrassing taste in music** \- Hardy. He has a collection of amateur bagpipers.  
• **who collects something unusual** \- See above.  
• **who takes the longest to get ready** \- Rose. She likes to make an effort, even though Hardy tells her she’s the most gorgeous creature he’s ever laid eyes on. Still it makes her feel good about herself and so he doesn’t complain when they invariably leave the house late.  
• **who is the most tidy and organized** \- Hardy. He’s gotten used to moving frequently these last few years and so he has less stuff and keeps it orderly.  
• **who gets most excited about the holidays** \- Rose. She loves the energy around the holidays. And the decorations. And the smells of season. And giving gifts to those she loves. There is nothing that doesn’t make her happy that time of year.  
• **who is the big spoon/little spoon** \- Usually Hardy is the big spoon, but sometimes he has nightmares of past cases and then Rose doesn’t hesitate to be the big spoon.  
• **who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports** \- Rose Tyler, daughter of Jackie Tyler, is of the mind that losing is not an option.  
• **who starts the most arguments** \- Hardy has the bigger bark, but watch out for Rose’s bite.  
• **who suggests that they buy a pet** \- Rose found a stray puppy stuck in a surface water drain and got Hardy to send someone from the fire department to rescue it. There was no question that he would be returning home with Rose, newly dubbed, “K-9.”  
• **what couple traditions they have** \- they try to go out for dinner on Friday or Saturday. They try to get to London once a month to visit Daisy at uni and Rose’s mum. Every year, on their anniversary, they go away for a long weekend.  
• **what tv shows they watch together** \- Alec doesn’t really like watching telly, but Rose loves singing competitions. He watched one with her on a lark and quickly got sucked in, though he would never admit it to anyone. One thing that Rose finds absolutely charmng is his method of scoring the singers - he rates them by how well they sing in comparison to her. “Och, Rose, this one’s nowhere near as good as you. If she gets through it’s definitely rigged.” “Ah, Rose, this one’s not bad, like you in the shower, not quite singing in the car level good, but still nae bad.” “Oh, Rose, I like this one. She’s verra good. Reminds me of you when you’re singing to K-9 in the morning cooking breakfast.” “Oooh, that’s high praise coming from you, Alec.” “Mmhmm. We should see if she’s available to sing at our wedding.” “Wedding?” “Aye, will you marry me?”  
• **what other couple they hang out with** \- they don’t really like to spend their date nights with others, but they do have a lot of friends - or well Rose has a lot of friends after about a year of living in Broadchurch, Hardy has Miller - they socialize with on weekends  
• **how they spend time together as a couple** \- watching telly, socializing with Miller and her boys, spending time at the beach, exploring other coastal communities, reading, board games with Daisy when she comes to visit, and Rose jumps Hardy’s bones as often as possible.  
• **who made the first move** \- It was an instant attraction for both of them, but she didn’t think he’d be interested in her because he was an older bloke with his life together and he didn’t think she’d be interested in him because she was a gorgeous young woman. Miller got annoyed with his moon eyes and threatened to ask her out on his behalf if he didn’t get his head out of his arse. Panicking that she would go through with it, he stumbled through an introduction and stammered out an invitation to dinner. Rose found him adorable immediately.  
• **who brings flowers home** \- Alec brings Rose flowers once a week, and has a standing order with the woman who sells them outside the station. She knows he never buys roses, so she makes sure there are plenty of peonies for him to choose from.  
• **who is the best cook** \- Rose is the better cook. Hardy can manage the bare basics, but Rose makes an effort. She even signed up for a cooking class at the community center.


End file.
